Project RO-REAL
Roblox Is A Top Gaming Multiplayer Platform. Found As Dynablocks In 1997 Then In Alpha Stage in 2004, Beta In 2005 to the Modern Gaming site! Despite having many controversies, hacks, scams and bad updates. One Of The Creepiest Discoveries No One Knew Was That David was all along planning to biofuse all robloxian characters into real life people! Project RO-REAL is fake and is never planned! Nobody was biofused! All Of This Is Fake About RO-REAL! Its for entertainment! This Project Also Inspires Following References: Project G-1 From Thomas The Tank Engine (Pauls Vids) Shed 17 Also From Thomas The Tank Engine (Pauls Vids) u Pre-RO REAL 2008 It was the time Roblox was a young but good platform for kids! David was enjoying the popularity with the website as a lot of people are joining! However he wanted to transform the future of Roblox and make the better website! By the focus he wanted to have a private conversation with other staff! builderman: "It was the time we use to have a great platform roblox, he talked about the biofusion attempt to make all robloxians real life people! He wanted Roblox to exist in real life despite a lot of parodies on youtube!" erik.cassel: "Ive never heard about the RO-Real but he wanted to make true dreams out of all robloxians into real life people! I mean David never did that for first 2 years after Roblox went public. Whats with that biofusion thing even?" September 2008 David Spent His Whole Summer making a biofusion machine and trying to connect it to the Roblox system! This will form a new life out of the website and virtual world! Rise Of RO-REAL 2009 After months of the plans! He connected the Biofusing machine to the entire Robloxian virtual world! He invited users to come but some disagreed because they wanted to remain in the virtual world! David being upset for some robloxians disagreeing! He unleashed the wrath by activating the machine and set it to the max lvl of vaccum! Allowing him to transform all Robloxian Users Into real life people and begin Roblox outside of this world! San Mateo, California, 20th March 2009 David Bazucki: Yes Atlast! I have real life user avatars. Now we can spread the gaming in the real world! Everyone will be happy! erik.cassel: Um... David? Whats with all these avatars? David: We managed to recreate Roblox in real life as a true dream! No more parodies! Its finally Real!! builderman: David why did you do that? David: So we can have real life roblox gamers! :D October 2009 As David successfully made real life roblox! The Project RO-REAL is being talked around the entire world! Many Articles Like New York Times, CNN, Twitter, Facebook and others are talking about it! The RO-REAL Project Is Successful according to David Himself! March 2010: The Incident Thousands Of Robloxians successfully reversed the biofusion and returned to virtual Robloxian world! David quickly fixed and disabled the reverse! Some of the Robloxians were returned back as real life people according to David! In 3rd March 2010, all real life Robloxians began attacking the HQ with protests claiming that some of them have vanished due to bans also being added! David stated that is for security to ban real life people from Roblox too! But he didn't knew that the ban in real life had caused some of the false banning! June 2010: Revenge Of The Robloxians As Robloxians were tired of real world! They decided that the only way quitting roblox is killing themselves! This became a popular prototype revenge to prove that RO-REAL is bad! David forced the update for anti suicides then. But thousands out of millions have died successfully by suicide! Marking now the fall of the project! Stagnation Of RO-REAL 2010 No Robloxians were biofused because the machine had no energy for biofusion anymore! All Robloxians were pleased as this marks the good times of Roblox! The Project RO-REAL began having more incidents! The Summer Incident In July 2010 Robloxians trying to get back into virtual Roblox activated false bans to remove themselves from the real world and get back into Roblox. David Quickly reacted and fixed the bug! Thus terminating those who supported that! This caused a new era of RO-REAL Project The Violent Summer Of 2010 A sudden virus called, ROBLOVIRUS managed to turn users aggressive to everyone! They attacked with gears they stole from real life catalog. California was ranked as the most dangerous state in USA. US Government demanded an army to turn off the aggression in California. The violence didn't stop until 30th August 2010 The Fall Of RO REAL After a Violent Summer In 2010. David had enough and began used new source of energy to bring more new real life robloxians! However the ROBLOVIRUS wasn't terminated. Terror was still in California as thousands are in danger. 8th December 2010, San Mateo, California builderman: David! There is a virus that turns robloxians very aggressive! David: Bring the cure for that! We will terminate robloxians if it doesn't cure all robloxians! builderman: we have only 1 cure and its the account termination! David: Seriously? builderman: Its the only option to end the terror! David: Ok, then bring in the termination wave! And Also Shut Down Roblox for maintenance until everything is calm! 2011 A lot of people were terminated in the end of 2010 among side the roblox being 1st time shutdown in real life! Many users vanished to the virtual world as a chance to save their depressive lives from RO REAL. In April 2011 an april fools prank was made which upset a lot of users. It was about freeing them to the virtual world! It was literally the time RO REAL is being worse and worse. Out Of Unknown Bounds, David Vanished From This World Suddenly. Some claim that he killed himself, some claim that he moved the ROBLOX HQ. Nothing was proven for that! builderman was selected as a new operator of Entire Roblox HQ. He began slowly reversing the biofusion and all robloxians were returned to the virtual world of Roblox. It was decided when the biofusion machine would be destroyed. As of votes, 98% demanded it to be destroyed. In 14th May 2011, all of the biofusion compounds within the machine were removed. The Project RO-REAL was officially vanished. The Aftermath In 2012, an organization called ROBLOXIAN FRONT was founded by Mansteruser111 in order to demand daily robux earnings that were removed. In 2013, it was decided whenther Robloxia would secede from USA. In 2015 An referendum was called and over 75% voted to leave the USA. In 2018 All Of Diplomatic Ties Were Cut. No Robloxian has set on the outside while no American has entered Robloxia.